


Valentine Me

by voidkitty1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, yeah straight people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidkitty1/pseuds/voidkitty1
Summary: “Valentine me.”“Pardon me?”“Valentine. Me.”“I’m not sure I understand...”
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Valentine Me

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write straight people help

“Why would Ms, Yukizome give us sooo much work on the weekend of Valentine’s Day?!” Ibuki whined, head falling face first onto her textbook. “One subject was enough, but three? Too far, woman!”

It was Friday, two days before Valentine’s Day, and Class 78 was given tons of homework from their teacher, to which they didn’t agree with. But again, they were students and they wouldn’t dare talk down to their teacher, especially one as lenient as she was. Even if it meant spending an entire night or two working on whatever was assigned.

All the girls agreed on working on it all together at Sonia’s dorm— and by working on it, they would procrastinate for hours then remember it later, then force the smart girls to rush through it. It always happened.

Sonia was thoroughly confused though— what was a Valentine’s day? The name sounded so foreign to her!

“Uhm, guys, what’s a—”

“She’s lucky she’s on life insurance,” Hiyoko grumbled, unintentionally interrupting the princess.

Mahiru shot her a glare. “And what would you do if she wasn’t!?”

“Drive her insane, maybe,” Hiyoko shrugged. “I mean, I hate agreeing with gross people, but Ibuki’s right! I wanna spend my time with Mahiru! And _away_ from Mikan!”

”I-I didn’t say a-anything!” Mikan whimpered, shrinking closer to Ibuki, if it was even possible.

“Gross?” Ibuki mimicked with a tilt of her head. “Ibuki isn’t gross! Your words wound me! And leave Mikan out of this!”

Chiaki sighed, picking her pencil back up from next to Hiyoko. “Guys, we really need to do this work.”

“You do it, you’re smart!” Akane reasoned.

“Akane, I’m not doing all of this. It’s Valentine’s Day weekend; we’re all putting in effort.”

Again, they were mentioning this ‘Valentine’s Day’, but weren't explaining it. From the work she had to do and the confusion of trying to figure out what they were talking about, Sonia’s head hurt.

“The only effort she puts into anything is eating,” Hiyoko snickered, gasping when Mahiru shoved her gently.

“You know what, I’m just starting the math work,” Mahiru announced, fishing out her textbook under piles of more textbooks. “Peko, you’re the smartest in math, can you help me? Gay people can’t do math.”

Peko nodded, scooting closer to Mahiru, dragging her notebook and textbook along with her.

“Yeah, okay, get the straight girl to help you with math,” Hiyoko complained. “I _could’ve_ helped you instead.”

“Your 76% in the subject says otherwise,” Chiaki commented, not daring to look up from her Japanese textbook. “Gay people really can’t do math. That’s why Peko and Sonia excel at it.

Sonia had been ignoring the math conversation and narrowed her eyes, digging for her English textbook and hoping to find something on this ‘Valentine’s Day’. She flipped to the back, looking to hopefully find a glossary or something to help her out.

“Sonia?” Chiaki poked her shoulder. “We don’t even have English work today, what are you doing?”

“Oh! I’m looking for information on this ‘Valentine’s Day’ you all speak of!”

The excitement in her voice contrasted the dead silence that followed it. She slowly looked around at the both shocked and disappointed faces of her female companions— except Peko, who was insistent in doing this math work. Why were they looking at her like an alien?

“Did I say something wrong?” Sonia questioned.

“You’re not gonna find the definition of Valentine’s Day in a textbook,” Akane shook her head. “That’s just... not gonna happen, girl.”

“Did N-N-Novoselic not have anything like it?” Mikan stuttered.

Sonia frowned. “I don’t think so? Is it special? Is it—” she cut herself off with a gasp. “Oh! Is it for serial killers?!”

“What the hell?!” Hiyoko looked at her like she was a horse in a field of bees. “Not even close!”

“It’s like— hold on, serial killers?” Ibuki borderline screeched. “No, no, no!”

“It’s a love holiday,” Chiaki deadpanned. “Sappy stuff like chocolates, teddy bears, all that sweet stuff. It’s annoying.”

“Annoying?” Sonia repeated, tilting her head. “How?”

“She’s mad ‘cause she doesn’t have anyone!” Hiyoko laughed.

“Hiyoko— oh my goodness,” Mahiru grumbled under her breath, looking over at Peko’s math problems to avoid eye contact.

“So it is like... just for couples to celebrate?”Sonia asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Yeah, and a time to ask people out by asking if they’ll valentine you!” Ibuki cut in.

“I just ask them to valentine me,” Sonia nodded enthusiastically. “Ah, I get it now!” she exclaimed. “How exciting! I can’t wait!”

“Well, once again, we have three subjects woth of work to finish early,” Chiaki reminded them.

“Speaking of,” Peko spoke for the first time that evening. She put down her pencil and adjusted her glasses, waiting until everyone looked back at her. “I have all of the math answers.”

They all rushed over to the swordswoman, exclaiming ‘answers!’, and their eyes blazing in excitement for getting a whole subject out of the way that quickly.

* * *

Somehow, the girls had finished all of their work. It was mainly Peko and finally Sonia who had done their work, with the help of Mahiru and Chiaki occasionally. The others goofed off and were as well, told off by Mahiru because of it. Mikan had fallen asleep somehow throughout all the ruckus, but in the end, all the homework was done and now all that was left was a long lecture to Ms. Yukizome about how much work is acceptable on a holiday weekend.

It was Sunday, Valentine’s Day all throughout the world, save for Novoselic apparently since Sonia was new to this holiday. She was excited, to say the least, a smile never leaving her face as she tidied up her dorm while waiting for the guest of the day to arrive.

A small scratch at her door caused Sonia to jump up from her seat on the carpet, opening it with a great amount of enthusiasm, only to see a hamster staring up at her. A smile curved on her lips and she knelt down, picking up the creature gently and nuzzling noses with it.

“My dark queen, I have arrived!”

Sonia’s eyes went from the hamster in her hands to the man now in front of her, her smile only growing larger.

“Gundham, you made it!”

“My apologies,” Gundham started with a bow of his head. “San-D was particularly excited to see you this day.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Sonia exclaimed. “Please, enter!”

Gundham nodded, slipping past the princess into the room, stopping momentarily for San-D to jump onto his shoulder.

“What a troublesome one you are,” he muttered to the hamster as Sonia shut the door.

“So!” Sonia began. “Any beverages or snacks before anything?”

“I refuse to eat food of the mortals.”

“Oh, okay,” the blonde nodded, confused but pretending to understand. “Well, you understand what day it is, yes?”

“The fourteenth of February— a Sunday,” Gundham answered.

“More than that~”

“Then I am unaware.”

Sonia’s smile turned to a frown. Did he not know of Valentine’s day? She may have just learned the day prior, but he’s lived here his entire time on earth, so she wasn’t sure why he wouldn’t know.

”Gundham,” she commanded, voice lowering to catch his attention further.

Gundham looked up from his Dark Devas to Sonia, who found herself oddly close to him. Although, that was an issue for a different time. Right now...

“Valentine me.”

“Pardon me?”

“Valentine. Me.”

“I’m not sure I understand...”

Sonia cocked her head to the side. “It’s Valentine’s Day. For couples. Ibuki told me it where you ask people to valentine you, so I am.”

“I don’t believe in holidays at false as those,” Gundham accused, turning his head away. “How ludicrous...”

“So you won’t valentine me?” Sonia pouted.

Gundham looked over again, making eye contact with the princess and immediately regretting doing so. She just looked so upset by him saying he wouldn’t believe in the holiday, it honestly broke his stone cold heart.

“I suppose... I’ll believe it only for this day,” he reluctantly complied. “I, the dark lord, will valentine you, my dark queen.”

“Wait, can I valentine you as well?” Sonia asked, her smile returning.

“Valentine me how...?”

Sonia grinned, reaching forward and tackling the man into a hug, knocking him down from the sheer shock that was inflicted upon him. He looked up at Sonia, who just giggled gleefully down at him.

“Does a hug work for a valentine?” Sonia questioned.

“I-A-um,” Gundham hid his face in his scarf, his Devas scattering out of it. “Sure...”

Sonia laid her head down on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely as she practically laid on top of him, not realizing the fact that he was about as red as his one eye.

“Being valentine’s is fun,” Sonia mumbled.

They may have just confirmed they were valentines together, but the label itself sent both of their hearts through their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t know how to write the ending oops
> 
> voidlynsey i hope ur happy with ur straights content i bullied myself into writing.
> 
> ima write my lesbians now.


End file.
